La promesa
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Kazuto se muda a una nueva casa. Ahí se encuentra con una niña llamada Asuna y se hacen amigos en muy poco tiempo. Ocurren muchas cosas entre ellos dos. Pero un tiempo después, los padres de ella la mandan a estudiar lejos y no la vuelve a ver más. Sin embargo, antes de separarse hicieron una promesa... UA. KiriAsuWeek2017.


**La promesa**

Todo comenzó hace unos años atrás. En ese entonces nos acabábamos de mudar a una nueva casa. Mis padres lo decidieron por sí solos sin decirme nada al respecto.

Minutos después, aburrido, salí afuera para conocer mejor el lugar en donde viviríamos de ahora en más. Pero no tuve que caminar tanto para encontrarme con la primera persona. Mejor dicho, era una niña como de mi edad.

La saludé con un "Hola", pero ella sólo me miraba y no decía nada.

A decir verdad, era algo rara. Tenía un cabello anaranjado en forma de hongo. Sus ojos también eran casi del mismo color que su cabello. No era nada linda.

Para ser honesto, no quería hablarle a una chica que no hablaba y que no era linda. Así que comencé a caminar; pasé a un lado de ella y la dejé atrás.

Pero entonces, escuché una voz y me detuve. "Espera", oí que dijo. Me volteé y vi que ella corría hacia mí.

"Así que puedes hablar", dije de una forma descortés cuando se me acercó.

"Esto... M-Mi nombre es Asuna", dijo con timidez.

"Asuna, ¿eh?", expresé sin mucho interés. "Mi nombre es Kazuto. Kirigaya Kazuto", me presenté.

"Kazuto... kun...", murmuró.

Yo sólo quería irme de ahí y alejarme de esa niña rara. Pero por alguna razón, no podía moverme. Tal vez porque era consciente que no estaba bien dejarla sola.

Hablamos de muchas cosas. Ella me dijo que vivía cerca de mi casa, por lo que éramos vecinos. También me dijo que no tenía amigos porque sus padres no la dejaban que se juntara con otros niños.

Al final, nos hicimos amigos. Acepté porque ella me lo pidió casi suplicándome. "¡Por favor!, decía repetidamente. Desde luego, yo no quería ser amigo de ella, pero no me dejaba decir nada y no me quedó de otra más que aceptar.

Ella se despidió cuando terminamos de hablar y me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver mañana. Sin embargo, yo rezaba para que se le olvidara lo que habíamos hablado y que no viniera mañana.

Desafortunadamente, ella apareció al día siguiente. Estaba esperándome afuera de la casa desde muy temprano. Cuando la vi, naturalmente, le pregunté qué es lo que hacía. Y como era de esperar, ella me dijo que venía a jugar conmigo.

No quería ser descortés; por lo tanto, le abrí la puerta y la dejé entrar. A mis padres no les molestó que ella entrara. Todo lo contrario: les agradó y le dijeron que era bienvenida siempre que ella quisiera llegar a la casa.

Asuna se escapaba de su casa y llegaba todos los días a la mía. Sus padres trabajaban, así que no se daban cuenta cuando ésta iba a jugar conmigo. Mis padres también trabajaban, por lo que nos quedábamos completamente solos en la casa.

¿Y qué hacíamos? Pues jugábamos videojuegos MMORPG en mi computadora. Los juegos de ese género eran mis favoritos.

Ella estaba complacida jugando videojuegos conmigo. Decía que en su casa no le permitían jugar videojuegos, lo que me parecía injusto.

Por eso la dejaba jugar. Le explicaba cómo funcionaban los botones del teclado y asimismo le enseñaba a sacar los distintos tipos de poderes que tenía cada personaje.

Lo que me sorprendía de ella es que aprendía bastante rápido lo que le enseñaba. Sin duda que era inteligente.

¿Y qué pasaba con los estudios? Efectivamente, ambos estudiábamos. Pero daba la casualidad que estábamos de vacaciones. Por eso es que ella venía temprano a la casa y se iba hasta en la tarde.

Sin embargo, eso no iba a ser por siempre. Cuando pasaron las vacaciones y regresamos a la escuela, Asuna sólo venía en las tardes.

Ya no podíamos jugar al igual que antes porque teníamos que hacer las tareas que nos dejaban. Es más: habían días que ella no llegaba por hacer su tarea.

Los días que no llegaba me sentía muy solo. Entonces, un día, le dije que viniera a la casa y que hiciéramos juntos las tareas. A ella le pareció bien y dijo que así lo haría.

Con el tiempo, sin darme cuenta, le tomé cariño. De hecho, la consideraba como mi hermana, ya que era agradable y cariñosa.

Hasta ahora, todo bien. Pero las cosas se complican más después...

Un día como cualquier otro, Asuna me dijo que viéramos televisión en vez de jugar. A mí me pareció bien y puse una película de miedo para asustarla un poco.

Ella me decía que cambiara de canal porque le daba mucho miedo la película, mas no le hacía caso. Por otro lado, yo me divertía y me reía de ella cada vez que gritaba.

No obstante, la película fue demasiado para ella y empezó a llorar de repente. Intentando calmarla, me disculpé con ella y cambié de canal rápidamente.

Empero no fue suficiente; seguía llorando. Por consiguiente, apagué el televisor y le dije que lo sentía por asustarla de esa forma, que sólo quería ver cómo reaccionaba, y que no lo volvería a hacer otra vez.

Ella dejó de llorar, pero lo que hizo después me sorprendió. Dado que estaba muy cerca de ella, sin percatarme, me abrazó de la nada. Se aferró a mí y no me quería soltar.

Entre sollozos, ella susurró: "Tonto".

Yo no sabía qué hacer, y entonces la abracé inconscientemente y le dije "lo siento", intentando disculparme por lo sucedido anteriormente. Yo no quería abrazarla; mis manos actuaron por sí solas.

Ella se quedó callada por un instante. Después, me miró a la cara y susurró mi nombre.

"Kazuto-kun...", me llamó.

Yo también la miré a la cara y dije su nombre.

"Asuna...".

Consiguientemente, ella hizo algo que me dejó impactado. Ella... ¡me dio un beso en la mejilla!

En ningún momento se me ocurrió preguntarle por qué lo hizo. Claro, porque en ese tiempo era sólo un niño y no tenía idea lo que significaba un beso.

Asuna ese día se fue temprano a su casa. Ciertamente, creí que ya no iba a llegar por haberla asustado, mas no fue así. Ella siguió llegando. Y hubo algo que cambió ligeramente en ella...

Cada vez que llegaba y se iba me daba un beso en la mejilla. No entendía por qué lo hacía, pero no le decía nada porque me gustaba que me besara.

El tiempo pasaba y Asuna continuaba besándome. Más después, ella comenzó a besarme en la boca. Teníamos tan sólo diez años (ella once y yo diez), pero aun así ya nos besábamos de esa forma...

No sé qué pensaba ella como para que hiciera esas cosas a tan temprana edad. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que no me gustaba que nos besáramos, porque sí lo disfrutaba

Era una sensación extraña, pero a la vez también muy agradable y placentera. Con el tiempo, me acostumbré a que Asuna me besara y le tomé un cierto gusto a sus labios y a su boca.

Cómo hubiera querido que eso no terminara nunca... Pero desafortunadamente, ella desapareció de mi vida y no la volví a ver después de eso. Todo debido a que sus padres se dieron cuenta que Asuna se la pasaba en mi casa todos los días.

Ellos, enojados por la desobediencia de su hija, le prohibieron que saliera de su casa por un tiempo.

No obstante, unos días después, ella vino a buscarme a mi casa. Yo la invité a pasar, pero no quiso entrar. Me dijo que venía a despedirse, y que por eso no podía entrar.

Resultaba que sus padres la iban a mandar a estudiar lejos para que ya no nos viéramos más.

Ese día, nosotros hicimos una promesa... Prometimos que nunca nos olvidaríamos del otro, y que definitivamente nos volveríamos a ver.

También prometimos que no nos enamoraríamos de otra persona.

Ella me besó por última vez y se fue en silencio con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo que me enoja de todo esto es que ella era la que me besaba siempre. Nunca tuve el valor para dar el paso y ser yo el que la besara primero.

• • •

Han pasado cinco años.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, conocí nuevos amigos en la secundaria: Ryōtarō, Lizbeth y Shino.

Ryōtarō, que estaba en primer año, ha sido mi mejor amigo desde el primer día que llegué al colegio.

Lisbeth se hizo mi amiga unos días después que conocí a Ryōtarō. Ella también estaba en mi clase.

Shino, por otra parte, es una chica que conocí en segundo año. Ella no era de mi clase, pero pasaron muchas cosas y nos hicimos amigos en muy poco tiempo.

Ella se me confesó más adelante, pero no respondí a sus sentimientos debido a lo promesa que hice con Asuna en el pasado.

Ella dejó de hablarme por unos días, pero todo regresó a la normalidad entre nosotros después.

Actualmente estoy en tercer año. En este punto de la vida ya tengo más claro lo que es el amor y los besos.

Ahora puedo entender con más claridad el por qué Asuna me besaba. Ella seguramente estaba enamorada de mí, y por esa razón me besaba... creo.

El recuerdo de Asuna aún sigue vivo en mi mente. No he olvidado lo que hicimos cuando éramos niños. Las caricias, los abrazos, los besos... Todo lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Me pregunto, ¿qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Cómo le irá en la vida? ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? Espero que no sea así, porque, por mi parte, no hay día que no la recuerde.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Al principio no quería saber nada de ella, y ahora siempre pienso en ella. A veces pienso en cómo sería mi vida si ella no se hubiese ido.

También me da curiosidad por saber cómo luce ahora que ya es una señorita. De seguro no es la gran cosa.. Lo digo por cómo se veía antes. Tenía un cabello corto de un color anaranjado, el cual no le iba para nada.

Son muchas cosas que me gustaría saber sobre ella. Quisiera verla y preguntarle qué es lo que sentía por mí. Que por qué me besaba. Que si estaba enamorada de mí.

Ryōtarō y Lisbeth son amigos de confianza, y por ende les conté todo sobre Asuna. Ellos me dicen que la olvide y que siga adelante con mi vida.

Me dicen que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Que de seguro ella es feliz donde quiera que esté. Que a lo mejor ya tiene novio...

A pesar de eso, me niego a creer que ella se haya olvidado de mí tan rápido. Eso sería injusto, porque yo no la he olvidado a ella. Inclusive rechacé a Shino porque tengo la esperanza que la volveré a ver.

Decir que la olvide es fácil; hacerlo no tanto. Aunque a veces creo que tienen razón. Debo seguir adelante y dar por hecho que no volveré a ver a Asuna.

He estado pensando en algo. Yo... me le voy a confesar a Shino. Le he pensado bastante, y ya lo decidí.

Es cierto que la rechacé el año pasado, pero puede que ella aún sienta algo por mí. Lo más razonable es que me rechace, así como yo lo hice con ella. Aun así, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Le haré caso a mis amigos y seguiré adelante. Asuna es cosa del pasado. Así es como debe ser.

• • •

El tiempo pasó.

En lo que a mí respecta, le dije a Shino que me gustaba. Ella se sorprendió por mi repentina declaración, pero al final aceptó feliz.

Ryōtarō y Lisbeth me felicitaron por mi decisión. Pero, siendo sincero, no sé si estuvo bien lo que hice... Por supuesto, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Es sólo que...

Es sólo que... ¿Cómo decirlo...? Realmente, me es difícil decir que estoy enamorado de otra chica.

A decir verdad, no sé nada de ella. Lo único que sé es que es una estudiante de intercambio y que viene del extranjero. Aunque domina bastante bien el japonés pese a que no es de aquí.

Esta chica, por más increíble que suene, es perfecta en todos los sentidos. Tiene un cabello largo anaranjado/pelirrojo y unos ojos color avellana. Aparte de eso, es inteligente, divertida y agradable. Sin duda que es una chica interesante, además de atractiva y bella.

Corren los rumores que algunos chicos del instituto ya se le han declarado. Incluso dicen que éstos dejan a sus novias para poder declararse, no importándoles si ella tiene novio o no.

Y, a causa de eso, dicen que ella ha tenido problemas con esas chicas que son dejadas por sus novios.

No sé qué tan cierto es eso. Sí he visto que se le declaran algunos, pero hasta donde yo sé, en ningún momento la he visto discutiendo con otras chicas.

Aunque si es verdad que tiene problemas, quiero ayudarla. No pretendo conseguir algo a cambio. Simplemente quiero ayudarla para que así ya no la molesten.

El problema es Shino. Últimamente hemos discutido bastante porque ella se ha dado cuenta que observo demasiado a la chica nueva. Me dice que "ésa" es una roba hombres, y que no le gusta que la mire tanto.

Sin embargo, a mí no me gusta que la trate con desprecio, y al final terminamos discutiendo la mayoría de veces.

Ryōtarō ya está al tanto de nuestras peleas, y me advierte que no haga una tontería. En mi defensa le digo que esté tranquilo, ya que no pienso hacer algo que lastime a Shino.

Pero por otro lado, el color de cabello de esta chica y el color de sus ojos me recuerdan a Asuna. De hecho, he llegado a pensar que esta chica es la misma Asuna. Porque a pesar que viene del extranjero, puede hablar fluidamente el japonés

¿Será posible que regresó...? No, sería demasiada coincidencia. De ninguna manera puede ser ella. Después de todo, ella no se ha molestado en buscarme o en preguntar por mí.

Aun así, tengo muchas dudas sobre ella. Y no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que no sepa cómo se llama. Tengo que saber su nombre a como dé lugar. Sólo así podré cerciorarme de una vez por todas que no es Asuna.

Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer si en realidad es Asuna? ¿Qué le diré cuando la vea? Supongo que no lo sabré hasta que no hable con ella.

Sea como sea, tengo que encontrar una forma para poder verla y hablar con ella. Eso sí: no puede ser para el receso porque Shino siempre me está vigilando.

Da igual... Ya pensaré en algo después. Por el momento, dejaré que pasen los días y veré qué sucede en ese lapso.

• • •

Las cosas entre Shino y yo se han calmado. Yo le he asegurado varias veces que no tiene porque ponerse celosa, puesto que no me interesa otra chica que no sea ella.

Con el fin de tranquilizarla, he dejado de observar a la chica nueva en el receso. Pero eso solamente lo hago para aguardar las apariencias.

Lo que hago ahora es seguirla cada vez que sale del instituto. Me hago el tonto en la salida esperándola, y cuando ésta sale, la sigo a escondidas hasta donde me sea posible.

Esencialmente, lo que espero conseguir con esto es una oportunidad ideal para acercarme y así poder hablarle.

Pero para mi mala suerte, ella siempre se sube a un bus y se me hace imposible seguirla. Por lo tanto, no he avanzado nada que se diga. Sigo en las mismas.

Empero mi suerte cambia al día siguiente.

Como lo hago habitualmente, yo la espero en la salida. Entonces ella sale y camina por la misma calle de siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez no se detiene en la parada de buses, sino que continúa su camino.

Eso me resulta extraño, pero aun así yo la sigo de cerca y no le quito la vista de encima. En mi mente pienso: "¿A dónde va?".

Ella llega a un parque; luego, se sienta en una banca, y de ahí no se mueve.

Yo pienso: "¿Será esta la oportunidad que he estado esperando?", mientras la observo oculto detrás de un árbol.

Tras divagar conmigo mismo, reúno valor y me acerco lentamente hacia ella. Y cuando estoy frente a ella, la saludo y digo lo siguiente:

—Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

—Hmm... ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta con incertidumbre viéndome. Luego adopta una actitud seria, y declara—: Y por cierto, lo que yo haga no es de tu interés.

Lo que dice me sorprende. No sólo son sus palabras, sino también el tono de su voz. Nunca había escuchado su voz antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tiene una voz muy linda.

En una situación como esta, lo mejor sería reservarme y revelarle mi nombre después. Sin embargo, no puedo esperar ni un segundo más por saber el nombre de esta chica.

Por lo tanto, iré directo al grano desde el principio. Ella tiene que saber quién soy yo.

—Así que no me reconoces... Yo soy Kirigaya Kazuto. Y tú debes ser Yūki Asuna, ¿cierto?

Tan pronto como digo esto, ella se altera y reacciona de una manera que no esperaba.

—¡K-Kazuto-kun...! Tú... ¡¿Tú eres "ese" Kazuto-kun?!

Su reacción lo dice todo. Al final de todo, esta hermosa chica no es nada más ni nada menos que Asuna, mi amiga de la infancia.

—Hola, Asuna. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cierto? —digo con una sonrisa, saludándola animosamente.

Acto seguido, ella se levanta de súbito y me abraza afectuosamente.

—Por fin... Por fin puedo verte de nuevo, Kazuto-kun —dice cerca de mi oreja con un hilo de voz.

En respuesta, yo también la abrazo efusivamente sin titubear.

—¡Asuna! —exclamo aferrándome a ella con fuerza.

Me resulta imposible de creer que esta chica tan maravillosa sea Asuna. ¿Cómo es que se volvió tan bella, si antes no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que es ahora?

La encuentro irreconocible. Su cabello ha crecido notablemente, bajando por su espalda y llegando hasta sus caderas. Sus exuberantes pechos se marcan por encima de su ropa. Y por si eso fuera poco, las elegantes curvas de su cuerpo la hacen ver muy sensual.

A continuación, levanto mi cabeza y la miro directo a los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos avellana hacen juego con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo.

Al mismo tiempo, desciendo con mi vista para encontrarme con sus carnosos labios color rosa. La imagen de sus labios me traen vagos recuerdos de cuando ella me besaba en el pasado.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que creo que ya olvidé el sabor que tenían sus labios para entonces. Me pregunto si sentiré lo mismo que sentía antes si la beso ahora mismo...

Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo por mi forma de pensar. ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?! Shino es mi novia, así que no debería estar pensando en besar a otra chica.

Eso me recuerda... ¿Ella tendrá novio? Me imagino que sí, porque por algún motivo debió haber rechazado con facilidad a todos los chicos del instituto que se le declararon. Eso también explicaría el por qué ella no me buscó cuando llegó a la ciudad.

Aun así... teniéndola entre mis brazos... tan cerca de mí... sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío... me enloquece. No me importa si ya es de alguien más. ¡Yo quiero besarla!

Mi corazón está latiendo al 100 % en este instante. Tengo que hacer o decir algo antes que pierda la calma y termine haciendo algo indebido.

—Asuna, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte... —digo viéndola atentamente.

—Yo también quiero preguntarte muchas cosas, Kazuto-kun —responde ella en un tono suave.

Entonces nos dejamos de abrazar y nos sentamos en la banca que ella estaba sentada previamente.

Después de tomar asiento, yo me quedo esperando a que ella diga algo, pero resulta que se queda callada y no emite palabra alguna.

En vista que ella no dice nada, yo empiezo diciendo:

—¿Y cómo te ha ido, Asuna?

—Bien, supongo —contesta simplemente, al mismo tiempo que pregunta—: ¿Y a ti?

Inconforme con su respuesta, la volteo a ver y pienso para mis adentros: "¿Sólo eso va a decir?". Pero lo dejo pasar y luego respondo con simplicidad:

—También me ha ido bien, supongo

Así como ella no quiere contarme de su vida, yo tampoco le hablaré de la mía, pienso.

—Ya veo... —dice desanimada. Al parecer no está satisfecha con lo que le dije—. Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes novia?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, lo que me pone nervioso. ¿Por qué me pregunta algo como eso? ¿A caso ella sabe algo de Shino?...

—¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? —digo rápidamente, negándome a responder su pregunta.

—Solamente es una pregunta. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Aunque sea sólo una pregunta, a mí me afecta más de lo que ella cree. Me es muy complicado decirle que me conseguí una novia porque pensaba olvidarme de ella...

—Bueno... eso... —vacilo mientras pienso en algo para decir—. Eso no importa. Mejor háblame de ti. ¿Tienes novio? —le pregunto tratando de persuadirla.

—Hm-hmm —niega moviendo la cabeza para los lados—. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti desde que mis padres me enviaron al extranjero. Hubieron algunos chicos que se me confesaron allí, pero los rechacé porque sabía con el corazón que algún día nos volveríamos a ver.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal al escuchar ese comentario. Ella no se había olvidado de mí en todo este tiempo. Inclusive tenía la esperanza que nos veríamos de nuevo.

Mi forma de pensar era muy parecida a la suya. Pero mis amigos me metían cizaña para que me olvidara de Asuna y que siguiera con mi vida, porque según ellos nunca más la volvería a ver.

Me siento como un tonto por haberles hecho caso.

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora con Asuna? ¿Qué pasará si ella quiere ser mi novia? ¿Qué pasará con Shino?...

Estoy seguro que ella se me va a confesar tarde o temprano.

De otra cosa de lo que estoy seguro es que no voy a poder rechazarla si ella se me confiesa. Está nuestra promesa de por medio que nos ata el uno al otro.

Pero no solamente es la promesa. Asuna es una mujer irresistible. Incluso hasta yo he caído ante sus encantos femeninos.

Pero a pesar de todo, hay algo que aún no entiendo. Si ella dice que nunca ha dejado de pensar en mí, ¿por qué no me buscó cuando regresó a la ciudad? Además, ¿por qué se transfirió precisamente al mismo instituto donde yo estudio?

Algo no encaja. Ella debe saber algo que yo no sé. Y, por supuesto, la única forma de saberlo es preguntándoselo a ella.

Con eso en mente, yo me preparo para hablar.

—Asuna —llamo su atención—, quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué es? —responde viéndome fijamente.

—¿Por qué te transferiste al instituto donde yo estoy? ¿A caso ya sabías que yo estudiaba en ese lugar, y por eso te transferiste ahí?

—Hmm... Sí, algo así. La verdad es que estaba aburrida de estar allá, así que hablé con mis padres y logré convencerlos que me dejaran venir a estudiar aquí.

»Cuando llegué aquí —sigue diciendo—, lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarte a tu casa al día siguiente a primera hora. Pero los únicos que estaban en la casa eran tus padres. Les pregunté por ti y me dijeron que ya te habías ido a estudiar.

»Pero mi visita no fue en vano, pues gracias a tus padres pude saber en dónde estabas estudiando. Ellos no te han contado nada porque yo les dije que no te dijeran que había llegado a la casa.

Asuna continúa hablando y yo me sorprendo con cada cosa que dice. Aunque me mantengo en silencio para no interrumpirla.

—¡No te imaginas cuánto me costó para que mis padres me dejaran estudiar en ese instituto! Ellos se negaban diciendo que un lugar como ese no era apropiado para mí. Que yo me merecía algo mejor. Pero fui muy insistente, y al final aceptaron a regañadientes que estudiara ahí.

Yo me quedo estupefacto cuando ella termina de hablar. No puedo creer que Asuna llegara a mi casa y le preguntara a mis padres en dónde estudiaba yo.

Así que, al final de cuentas, ella sí me buscó, y fue por mis padres que pudo dar conmigo... Bueno, eso sin duda suena mejor a como lo creía yo.

Mis dudas se han aclarado. Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer Asuna ahora que me ha encontrado y me tiene frente a ella?

Son muchas cosas que quiero saber de ella, pero eso podemos discutirlo después. Lo único que en verdad me interesa en este momento, es saber lo que piensa ella con respecto a mí.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que me encontraste? —le pregunto sin más.

—Veamos... Me enamoré de ti desde que era una niña. Además, nunca dejaba de pensar en ti cuando me fui lejos... Es claro que lo que quiero es estar contigo. Porque yo... ¡estoy enamorada de ti, Kazuto-kun!

Algo como esto ya la veía venir. Es por eso que no me impresiona que ella me diga que está enamorada de mí.

Es palpable que en este punto ya no hay vuelta atrás. Todo depende de mí si quiero que ella esté conmigo o no. Tan simple como eso.

Pero, como dije, no puedo rechazarla. Seguramente me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida si la dejo ir. Y eso es lo último que quiero.

—Yo también siento lo mismo. No había día que no pensara en ti. Por eso, quiero que estés conmigo de ahora en adelante. ¡Te amo, Asuna!

Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, seguida de otra, y otra... Está llorando. Bueno, eso es de esperar luego de decirle justamente lo que ella quería escuchar de mí.

—Asuna...

No puedo soportar verla llorar, por lo que me acerco a ella y con delicadeza limpio unas cuantas lágrimas de su cara. No obstante, ella agarra mi mano con las suyas y la frota contra su mejilla.

—Kazuto-kun... —susurra mi nombre con su linda vocesita.

Ese tierno gesto hace que mi corazón se acelere, sonrojándome. Es tan hermosa que no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

—Eres muy hermosa, Asuna —hablo con sinceridad observándola detenidamente.

Asuna se me queda viendo con unos ojos brillosos. Seguidamente, ella sonríe y mueve sus labios, diciendo:

—Kazuto-kun, ¿puedo besarte?

Me parece increíble que me pregunte algo como eso. Lo digo porque ella no me decía nada cada vez que me besaba cuando éramos niños. ¿Dónde quedaría esa confianza de antaño?

Supongo que ahora que ya creció debe ser consciente que no puede besar a alguien sólo porque quiere.

Empero yo no le respondo con palabras. En lugar de decir algo, yo agarro su mano y enlazo mis dedos con los de ella, y, consiguientemente, contemplo sus hermosos ojos y sus labios, los cuales me resultan muy apetitosos en este momento.

La observo por unos segundos. Después de eso, al no poder resistirlo más, inclino mi cuerpo lentamente hacia adelante intentando besarla.

Ella entiende lo que pretendo y, dejándose llevar, acerca su cara a la mía en busca de mis labios. Para el momento siguiente, nuestros labios se unen desesperadamente en un intenso beso.

Después que nuestros labios se tocan, Asuna suelta mi mano y me rodea con sus brazos cariñosamente. Yo también hago lo mismo y la abrazo.

Mi mente está en blanco. Es una sensación increíble. Puedo sentir la suavidad de sus labios y cuán cálida es su boca.

Me atrevo a decir que besar a Asuna se siente mucho mejor que cuando beso a Shino. Los labios de Asuna tienen un ligero sabor a cereza, y eso provoca que la desee más.

Yo ya tengo experiencia besando puesto que he besado a Shino en muchas ocasiones. Asuna no tiene experiencia en estas cosas (o eso pienso yo), pero aun así lo hace bastante bien.

Entre besos y caricias nos decimos "te amo" el uno al otro. No cabe duda que esta mujer me vuelve loco hasta el punto de olvidarme de la existencia de Shino.

Más después, los besos suben de nivel y comenzamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas. Esto es algo nuevo para mí, ya que Shino nunca me ha dejado que la bese de esta forma.

Es la primera vez que experimento un beso francés. Y me imagino que debe ser lo mismo para Asuna si dice que nunca ha tenido un novio.

Minutos después, totalmente satisfechos, nos dejamos de besar. No nos separamos; nos quedamos abrazados mientras nos miramos a los ojos con amor.

—Estoy tan feliz, Kazuto-kun —dice con una expresión adorable.

—Sí... Yo también me siento muy feliz, Asuna —asiento con una sonrisa.

A continuación, Asuna recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y dice "Te amo" una vez más.

Como ella hace eso, yo también recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro, a modo que nuestras cabezas queden juntas.

Y así nos quedamos por un buen rato.

• • •

Lo que había entre Shino y yo se terminó días después que Asuna me confesó lo que sentía por mí. Me di cuenta que Asuna era la mujer de mi vida, y por ende no podía seguir con Shino.

Me fue muy difícil terminar con Shino, sin embargo. Cuando le expliqué el motivo por el que quería terminar con ella, buscó a Asuna hecha una fiera y le dijo muchas cosas feas cuando la encontró.

Así mismo, Asuna ese día se enteró que yo tenía novia. Eso me ocasionó muchos problemas con Asuna, puesto que no le había comentado nada sobre Shino en todas las ocasiones que nos habíamos visto (porque aunque Shino era mi novia, Asuna y yo nos escapábamos juntos al salir de clases y hacíamos cosas de parejas...).

Luego de hablar con Asuna y aclarar las cosas, ella comprendió por todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, y me perdonó.

Por otro lado, Shino dejó de hablarme después de lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera me voltea a ver cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos del instituto.

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por haber engañado a Shino, porque nunca me he considerado infiel. Sin embargo, siempre que veo a Asuna, tan bella, tan radiante... y cuando me sonríe..., me doy cuenta que soy muy afortunado, y que hice lo correcto al elegirla a ella.

Asuna es una mujer hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Parece inverosímil que la niña tímida de cabello corto que conocí hace cinco años ahora es toda una belleza.

Parece una Idol... No, es más que eso. Es un ángel cuyo corazón puro y dulce inocencia la convierten en una mujer ideal. Sí... Un bello ángel que me pertenece solamente a mí.

Nunca fui celoso cuando estaba con Shino, pero con Asuna es muy distinto. Ella es muy popular en el instituto, por lo que siempre atrae miradas a dondequiera que vaya. Y eso es algo que no me gusta, máxime cuando los chicos le silban y le dicen piropos.

Aborrezco a todos los chicos que intentan cortejarla cuando yo no estoy cerca de ella. No obstante, Asuna es comprensiva y entiende cómo me siento al respecto. Por eso, ella les dice que ya me tiene a mí y que me ama con todo su corazón.

No sé por qué, pero me es imposible no ponerme celoso cuando veo a Asuna platicando con un chico. Lo primero que pienso es: "¿Con quién habla?", "¿Quién es ése?", "¿De qué hablan?". Y cosas así por el estilo.

Así como yo terminé con Shino, Asuna también puede terminar conmigo si ella así lo quisiese. Ese es mi gran miedo: perderla. Y, obviamente, eso es algo que no pienso permitir por nada en el mundo.

Asuna lo es todo para mí. La amo con toda mi alma y corazón. Siempre está en mis pensamientos. No hay día que no piense en ella. Así que, no sé qué sería de mi vida si un día un hijo de p... me la llegase a quitar. Seguramente le rompería todos los dientes antes de que lo intentara.

Sí... Mis celos por Asuna son enfermizos. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer cuando mi novia es una chica deseada por todos los chicos que la miran? Ese es el precio por tener a una novia tan hermosa como Asuna.

Después de romper con Shino, Asuna y yo hemos sido novios durante tres meses. Si bien no tenemos mucho tiempo de estar juntos, yo quiero ir más lejos con ella. Por eso, últimamente he estado pensando en algo... Le voy a proponer matrimonio.

No es como si pensara casarme con ella pronto. No. Lo que quiero es tener la garantía que Asuna estará conmigo hasta que llegue ese bello momento y nos casemos.

Por supuesto, eso será cuando terminemos la universidad. Espero que Asuna aún esté conmigo para ese entonces.

Asuna no es cualquier chica; es mi amiga de la infancia y mi primer amor... Lo nuestro es posible gracias a la promesa que hicimos en el pasado. Estoy seguro que no estaríamos juntos si no hubiera sido así.

Asuna regresó del extranjero porque recordaba la promesa y quería verme y estar conmigo. O sea que ella no hubiera regresado de no ser por la promesa.

Esa promesa nos mantuvo unidos por mucho tiempo, a pesar de estar separados por una gran distancia. Por eso mismo, quiero hacer una nueva promesa con ella. De esa forma podremos ser fuertes y seguir juntos por un largo tiempo.

• • •

En este momento me encuentro junto a Asuna —tomados de las manos— caminando por la calle. Dado que ya han concluido nuestras clases, le dije a Asuna que quería decirle algo, y que para eso tenía que venir conmigo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el parque, cuyo lugar es el mismo donde hablamos por primera vez y donde nos profesamos muchas palabras de amor aquel día.

Todo comenzó con una promesa, la cual ya se ha cumplido. Así que ahora es tiempo de hacer una nueva. Una que trascienda en el tiempo y nos mantenga juntos tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

Ambos tomamos asiento cuando llegamos al parque. Yo me preparo mentalmente mientras observo a Asuna. Ella también se me queda viendo, esperando que diga algo.

En eso, ella dice:

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Bueno, yo... —MI voz está tensa, por lo que trato de toser un poco para aclararme la garganta. Luego prosigo—: Quiero que te cases conmigo, Asuna.

Tan pronto como digo esto, sus mejillas se ponen rojas como un tomate. Es tanta su impresión que hasta empieza a tartamudear cuando habla.

—K-Azuto-kun, p-pero ¿q-qué e-estás diciendo?

Intentando calmarla, procedo a agarrar su mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos cariñosamente. La miro directo a los ojos, y digo con sinceridad:

—Es la verdad, Asuna. Quiero estar contigo por siempre. Así que, hagamos una nueva promesa...

—¿Promesa? —pregunta confundida, ya más calmada.

—Así es. Quiero que me prometas que siempre estaremos juntos, y que nos casaremos cuando terminemos la universidad —digo con franqueza.

—Kazuto-kun... Sí. Te lo prometo —asiente con una sonrisa, y después aprieta mi mano suavemente en un gesto afectuoso.

Tiene una expresión muy linda en su rostro, y eso me provoca unas ganas inmensas de querer besarla. Simplemente quiero acercarme y besar sus labios con lujuria.

Y si quiero que algo así suceda, debo ser yo quien tome la iniciativa y besarla. O eso pensaba hacer, pero Asuna se me adelanta y me besa en lo labios sin más.

Eso me toma por sorpresa, pero pronto me adapto y me dispongo a disfrutar el momento. La beso como si no hubiera un mañana, y ella también me corresponde con la misma pasión.

Todo inició con una promesa, y de la misma manera, todo termina con otra promesa. Sin embargo, esta vez será diferente ya que estaremos juntos.

Éste no es el final. Para nosotros es tan sólo el comienzo. Aún nos falta mucho para ser verdaderamente felices.

Sí... Hasta que nos casemos.

No me arrepiento de nada. Asuna es definitivamente la mujer que quiero a mi lado. La amo demasiado.

Tal vez haya sido una casualidad o algo planeado por el destino, pero no cabe duda que el encuentro con aquella niña marcó el inicio de una relación imperecedera. El hilo rojo del destino nos guió hacia el otro hasta encontrarnos.

Se me hace imposible imaginarme un mundo sin Asuna. Ella es mi razón de existir. Y Ahora que le he encontrado, no quiero que se aleje de mí otra vez.

Pasan los segundos... Los minutos... Asuna y yo continuamos besándonos apasionadamente. Si bien ya hemos tenido un sinfín de besos, por alguna razón, sus labios me resultan muy exquisitos —mucho más— esta vez.

Pero eso quizá se deba al mormo de saber que Asuna será mi esposa en un futuro cercano.

No hay nada que me haga más feliz que eso.

FIN.

•

•

•

¡Y he aquí mi segunda aportación para la semana del KiriAsu! ¡Estoy tan feliz de poder haber terminado esta historia a tiempo! ¡Sí!

Cómo lo habrán notado, esta historia es algo corta comparada a la anterior, pero eso se debe a que la comencé a escribir hace poco. No me quedó mucho tiempo para hacerla un poco más larga. Jeje.

Ésta también se desarrolla en el mundo real. Esto es porque me gusta la idea de que ellos dos se conozcan en el mundo real en distintas ocasiones.

Porque no importa el lugar ni el momento; ellos dos siempre se encontrarán el uno al otro. El hilo rojo del destino siempre los mantendrá juntos.

Lamentablemente, con esta historia concluyo mi participación en este lindo evento. Me hubiera gustado escribir más historias acarameladas de esta bella parejita, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo para pensar y escribir...

Así que de ahora en más me dedicaré a leer las historias que publicarán los y las demás. ¡Me encanta el KiriAsu como no se imaginan! ¡Espero leer historias muy lindas de ellos dos! :3

¡Gracias por leer!

Sayōnara.


End file.
